


Jamming Her Sensors

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Samus Gets Her Revenge, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Samus wakes up to find her sensors jammed and her ship being boarded by Space Pirates. Caught unawares, she finds herself unprepared for what comes next. Shameless smut. Refer to warnings.





	Jamming Her Sensors

_They must have found some way to jam my sensors_ , Samus thought to herself as she gagged on the scaly cock of the Space Pirate fucking her mouth. _It’s the only possible explanation_.

It was only three hours ago that famed bounty hunter Samus Aran had collected her latest bounty from the nearest Federation base before blasting off once again into deep space. She set a course for a new planet she had heard of in hopes of possibly making contact with another Chozo settlement, had double-checked her shields and sensors, and had then proceeded to change out of her armored Power Suit. It had been a long and difficult hunt, with more than a few death-defying moments, and Samus was looking forward to finally getting some rest. As such, it wasn’t long before she had stripped down to her orange mini-shorts and made her way to her cot. Within moments, she was asleep.

If only she had _stayed_ that way.

Samus awoke to the sound of her vessel being boarded, her eyes snapping open the moment she heard the scratching of hands and claws outside the entrance to her ship. Immediately switching into survival mode, she quickly noted that her shields were down and her ship appeared caught in a tractor beam – all of which _should_ have been picked up by her sensors. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the ship’s sensors had _not_ gone off, which meant that the ship was already being boarded by the time Samus was conscious enough to fight back.

Realizing her Power Suit was too far away, Samus instead grabbed hold of the blaster she kept under her pillow at all times. It was just as she felt the cool metal of the blaster under her fingertips that the doorway to her quarters opened, and the entities boarding her ship finally made themselves known.

Space Pirates.

Samus killed four of them almost immediately, blasting each pirate in the chest before leaping into the fray in hopes of catching the rest of them off-guard. Unfortunately, it was not to be. She only managed to kill two more of the Space Pirates before she felt the stunner strike her in the back and send her flying onto the floor.

That had been twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes since Samus had been able to move her arms or legs or do anything more than bob her head or buck her hips thanks to the paralyzing blast she had suffered. Thiry minutes since the three surviving Space Pirates had torn apart her shorts and top, leaving her naked from head to toe. Twenty minutes since the first pirate had thrown the voluptuous young woman on her stomach and violently forced itself inside of her, stretching the walls of her tight human pussy with its slimy, foot-long dick.

Twenty. Damn. Minutes.

What followed was what Samus was sure would be only the beginning of a long period of violation and humiliation, none of which she wished to remember or experience. Unfortunately, though paralyzed and unable to move other than the smallest amount here and there, Samus could still feel every single thing the Space Pirates did to her.

As such, she was capable of doing nothing but crying out in pain when the first Space Pirate began to fuck her from behind, its crooked and reptilian body pushing her naked form to the metal deck of her ship as it began pounding its slimy cock in and out of her. After that, Samus could do little else but groan and grunt as the Space Pirate began thrusting into her without any regard to her own comfort or wellbeing. This wasn’t a being trying to make love, nor was it a creature that simply wanted to mate; this was an enemy angered at the loss of its comrades who wanted nothing more than to take its mindless frustration out on Samus’s nubile body.

The Space Pirate was cruel and without mercy, giving Samus no time to adjust to its inhuman size nor recover from its assault on her pussy. Each thrust into her soft body was deeper and harder than the one before it, as though it wanted Samus to feel its anger as much as it wanted to fill her with its extraterrestrial seed. Space Pirates were a manic and somewhat impulsive race on the best of days; what began as a quest for vengeance quickly became a quest for pleasure, not for Samus, but for the one pounding into her.

Samus, meanwhile, could do nothing but let it happen. She groaned from time to time and tried to fight back, but to no avail, as she could do little more than ball her hands into fists or curl her toes, neither of which was of much use. She found she _could_ buck her hips to the Space Pirate’s thrusts, taking its dick deeper into her sore cunt, but the most that could do was potentially speed up the process and bring an early end to her torment.

The remaining two Space Pirates merely stood by and watched as their ‘leader’ took full advantage of the bounty hunter their entire race lived in fear of. Lying naked on the floor and groaning as a lowly grunt brutally fucked her pussy from behind, Samus didn’t quite look like the feared ‘Hunter’ the Space Pirates feared to cross.

It wasn’t long before the Space Pirate finally reached a breakneck pace, its claws digging into Samus’s naked hips as it fucked her with its foot-long cock again and again and again, pounding into her pussy with everything it had. A moment later, Samus squeezed her eyes closed and frowned in disgust as the Space Pirate came inside her, filling her abused pussy with a veritable river of its alien cum. The bounty hunter shuddered as she felt every single load as it was shot inside her, filling her up to the brim. The Space Pirate pulled out shortly thereafter, wiping its slimy cock on the young woman’s bare ass as it did so.

Samus was given only a few moments to recover before the other two Space Pirates jumped in, evidently deciding it was their turn to take on the legendary bounty hunter. Samus watched in both horror and disgust as the creatures unfastened their armor and revealed their inhumanly long dicks, each one scaly and rough and covered in slime. Pushing aside the first Space Pirate, they lifted Samus off the ground and began moving her into position.

A moment later, Samus cried out again as she found herself impaled on the cock of one of the Space Pirates lying on its back, having lifted the young woman, placed the head of its cock at the entrance to her pussy, and then rammed straight into her without any remorse. The bounty hunter screamed as she felt the alien intruder slide into her as deep as it could possibly go, practically slamming against her cervix and stretching the walls of her previously tight pussy.

Soon enough, Samus was ‘riding’ the Space Pirate, or as close to it as she could get when the most she could actually do was roll her hips and keep herself from falling limp onto its chest. She could keep herself sitting upright, but that was about it, and so it was up to the Space Pirate to grab her by the waist and lift her up and down on its cock, using her body as little more than a living wanking glove for its own pleasure.

Samus gasped each time she came slamming back down onto the Space Pirate, feeling her inner walls being stretched to their very limit whenever the alien was balls-deep inside her. Eventually, her perky breasts began bouncing up and down with her movements, only providing further reason for the criminal to fuck her harder still. She was riding the cock of a Space Pirate, her tits bouncing beautifully, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Once a rhythm was established, with the one Space Pirate lifting Samus up and down as she rode its engorged cock, the second Space Pirate finally entered the scene. As Samus watched with widening eyes, the second pirate held its scaly monster of a penis with one hand while grabbing Samus’s head with the other. A moment later, Samus was gagging as the Space Pirate fought to stuff as much of its extraterrestrial meat into her mouth as it possibly could.

At first, Samus could handle nothing more than the thick, triangular head of the creature’s cock, her mouth already full on that alone. But the Space Pirate wanted more, and so it took more. As Samus gagged and tried to cry out, the pirate shoved its dick farther and farther into Samus’s mouth until the blonde woman felt the scaly meat making its way down her throat.

For the first and only time in her entire life, Samus was thankful that Space Pirate cocks were evidently quite elastic, even at full mast, or else the creature might have killed her right then and there. Thus, instead of ramming the head of its dick against the back of her throat again and again, the Space Pirate found its cock slightly curving until it was sliding down Samus’s throat.

Then the Space Pirate was off, face-fucking Samus as though it were in her cunt instead of her mouth, pushing and pulling its cock in and out of her by gripping her head and bobbing it along its monstrous length. Samus could do nothing but gag and groan as the pirate forced its meat in and out of her mouth, using her as little more than a fuck-toy with which to get off.

Meanwhile, the pirate beneath Samus was still thrusting up and into her at an increasingly fast and increasingly painful pace, its massive girth stretching the walls of her cunt to the point that it felt like the creature was thrusting right into her womb. The Space Pirate hissed and dug its clawed fingers into Samus’s naked hips as it lifted her up and down, up and down, forcing her to roll and buck her hips in order to take the full length of his cock.

As a result of the quickened pace, Samus’s tits bounced up and wildly with every movement, finally causing the Space Pirate fucking her mouth to reach down and take one of her breasts in its hand, squeezing it painfully hard with its clawed fingers. Samus groaned around its thrusting cock as she felt its claws dig into her soft flesh, groping her breast and rolling her nipple between its fingers. She knew she would be covered in cuts and bruises when this was all over; if she managed to survive, that is.

Samus had no idea how long the two creatures fucked her, only that it felt like an eternity. An eternity of riding a fat reptilian cock that was far too thick and far too big to fit in her tight little pussy. An eternity of sucking and gagging on a monster dick that filled her mouth and slid down her throat until she could practically feel it in her stomach. An eternity of her head bobbing, her hips bucking, her breasts bouncing up and down as the Space Pirates took her for all she was worth, ruining her beautiful body in their question for pleasure and vengeance.

Finally, after what felt like hours of being brutalized, Samus heard both of the Space Pirates begin to hiss loudly as their thrusts became faster and more desperate. The bounty hunter knew what was coming next, and so closed her eyes, not wanting to bear witness.

The Space Pirate she was riding was the first to cum, grunting and hissing loudly as it fired load after load of alien cum deep into her most intimate of places, filling her womb until it was overflowing her pussy. The second one came shortly after that, thrusting its cock into Samus’s mouth and down her throat as it started pumping cum inside of her, forcing her to swallow each and every wad of the hot and slimy soup.

The Space Pirate in her mouth was the first to pull out, and Samus felt every inch of its slippery dick slither out of her mouth as it did so, finally withdrawing to reveal its thick head still glistening with cum. The second one lifted her off its dick and then deposited her unceremoniously on the floor beside it, laughing (could Space Pirates laugh?) as it saw cum leaking out of both her mouth and her pussy.

Samus fought to catch her breath as she lay on the floor of her own ship, completely naked and with her mouth and cunt both viciously vandalized. The paralysis was still in effect, she noted with great irritation, as evidenced by the fact that every one of her movements felt sluggish and stiff. Still, the fact she could move _at all_ was an improvement, and one she intended to take full advantage of in the near future.

Samus was brought out of her thoughts, however, when she once again felt the Space Pirates begin to manhandle her. Despite everything, she saw, to her great regret, that the monstrous cocks of the two Space Pirates who had just fucked her were still semi-hard and getting harder; Space Pirate technology at its finest, evidently.

Once again, one Space Pirate (this time the one who had violated her mouth) laid on the floor as Samus was lowered on its monstrous dick, groaning as she once again felt the walls of her cunt being stretched past their boundaries. Once again, another Space Pirate (the one who had, only moments ago, cum in her pussy) stood beside the first and pushed its cock into Samus’s mouth despite her meager protests. Once again, the two Space Pirates began fucking her relentlessly, without mercy, evidently determined to fuck each and every one of the bounty hunter’s holes before they were through with her.

Samus glared at the Space Pirate fucking her mouth as she groaned around its monstrous cock, bobbing in time with the creature’s thrusts due to the fact it clutched her head in its hands. Below, she could feel a deep ache in her abdomen as the other Space Pirate continued to pound relentlessly into her fragile pussy, as though determined to smash through her cervix and go directly into her womb. Her hips bucked and rolled as she took the creatures’ dicks together at the same time, and her breasts once again bounced back and forth rhythmically, giving both of the Space Pirates still more of her to use and abuse.

The bounty hunter was just starting to develop a tolerance for her brutal fucking when she suddenly saw the third and final Space Pirate, the one who had first fucked her, reappear. Having evidently grown weary of simply watching its comrades brutalize their prey, the Space Pirate seemed to want in on the action. There was some hissing and clicking between it and the Space Pirate in its mouth, and then Samus watched (not with some apprehension) as the final pirate slowly made its way behind her. A moment later, she tried to cry out around the cock in her mouth as she felt the pirate firmly press one of its clawed fingers into her anus.

 _No!_ , Samus thought, her eyes wide as she tried to turn around and dislodge the finger from her ass. _Not there! Not all three, and not there!_

But there was nothing she could do. The Space Pirate Samus was riding came to a temporary stop, and Samus could swear she saw it _smile_ as it waited for its comrade to complete their violation. A moment later, she could feel the Space Pirate pushing apart her ass cheeks with one hand as it used the other to press its thick, foot-long alien cock against Samus’s last hole. Then, with one mighty push, the final pirate thrust its meat into Samus’s asshole and buried itself deep in her bowels.

Samus couldn’t help it; she screamed around the cock in her mouth, having never before felt such pain in her entire life. Nothing the bounty hunter had experienced had prepared her for this kind of agony; not being infected by Phazon, not being mind-raped by Mother Brain, not even being torn apart and set aflame by Ridley countless times. Samus had experienced pain unknown to any other human being in the entire galaxy.

Still, nothing compared to a single Space Pirate fucking her up the ass.

It took a while for the Space Pirate to find its niche in Samus’s ass, slowly and painfully pushing its cock deeper and deeper into the bounty hunter’s bowels until it was balls-deep inside her. The force of the penetration itself had been enough to knock all the air right out of Samus’s lungs, but the feeling of the monstrous foot-long dick burying itself inside her inch by painful inch was practically unbearable, and it was a miracle she didn’t faint right then and there.

Though, frankly, fainting _might_ have been for the best.

Both the Space Pirate in her mouth and the one in her cunt held still for a few moments as the one in her ass began to push and pull its thick cock in and out of Samus’s tormented rectum, as though testing the waters for a true fucking. It wasn’t long before the Space Pirate was pulling out all but the head of its penis before slamming its entire length back into Samus, causing her to scream around the cock in her mouth. Her hips shook, her breasts bounced, and her naked ass slapped against the waist of the creature sodomizing her.

It was everything the Space Pirate could have ever wanted.

As the Space Pirate behind Samus began pumping its cock in and out of her previously virgin ass, the other two who were already inside her slowly and gradually began to thrust as well, working with one another to better establish a common rhythm so that all three were being pleasured. Soon enough, all three of the extraterrestrials were fucking Samus like their lives depended on it, with the bounty hunter now bent over slightly to accommodate the intruder in her rear. The bounty hunter groaned and tried to cry out as she felt the aliens tear her apart from the inside out, but still ultimately found herself helpless against the Space Pirates and their absurdly thick cocks.

Samus bobbed her head back and forth along the Space Pirate whose cock she was sucking, using her lips and mouth and tongue and throat to pleasure the creature as best she could.

She bucked her naked hips and felt her voluptuous breasts bounce up and down freely as she rode the monstrous dick of the Space Pirate thrusting up into her previously tight cunt.

She groaned and winced and arched her back, the cheeks of her ass slapping the hips of the Space Pirate behind her as he buried his cock in her ass over and over and over again, reaching new depths each time and pounding up into her stomach.

She did all this and more as the three Space Pirates used her as nothing more than their personal fuck-toy, a living, breathing human being who existed solely to pleasure them. Samus lived only to suck, to fuck, and to be fucked. She was still alive only because they had yet to sate their cruel lust, had yet to fuck every hole on her body, had yet to unload every ounce of cum they had deep inside her stomach, womb, and bowels.

Samus suddenly cried out as she felt the Space Pirate in her ass grab her by her ponytail and yank her head backwards, either just to cause her pain or else anchoring itself in order to better slam into her asshole. This seemed to displease the Space Pirate fucking Samus in the face, however, as it caused a solid four inches of its cock to be yanked out of her mouth.

What followed was a series of hisses and growls as the Space Pirate in her ass and the Space Pirate in her mouth evidently began to argue. The Space Pirate Samus was straddling, the one fucking her cunt, refused to take part, and simply took the opportunity to grip the bounty hunter by her luscious ass cheeks and pound into her harder, causing her tits to bounce faster and another groan to escape her mouth. Meanwhile, the arguing grow angrier and more desperate, and Samus instinctively knew something bad was about to happen.

As was so often the case, she was right.

Samus closed her eyes and ducked as best she could with a cock in her mouth as the Space Pirate behind her struck out and grabbed the throat of the one standing in front of her. The pirate with its cock in Samus’s mouth struggled briefly, but to no avail; with a victorious hiss, the second Space Pirate tore out its opponent throat entirely, killing it instantly and sending blood gushing down upon all three survivors.

Samus gasped as she felt the Space Pirate’s thick blood rain down upon her naked body, staining her blonde hair and covering much of her back. Beneath her, the alien in her cunt seemed to laugh derisively, clearly undisturbed by the death of its comrade. A moment later, the creature’s bleeding corpse fell over backwards, and Samus gasped again (for real this time) as the dead pirate’s cock finally slid out her throat, freeing her mouth for the first time since the beginning of the gruesome gangbang.

The bounty hunter didn’t have time to celebrate her free mouth, however, as the Space Pirates in her cunt and ass wasted no time mourning their lost brethren and instead proceeded to fuck the holy hell out of Samus as best they could. Seemingly undeterred by the fact that Samus was now covered in just as much blood as cum, both of them simply went right back to what they had been doing the entire time, only now they could be more ferocious than ever before.

With her mouth finally free, Samus was able to cry out in both pain and surprise as the Space Pirate fucking her ass once again grabbed her ponytail and then yanked her head backwards, pulling her hair like a desperate lover. The Space Pirate fucking her cunt hissed in affirmation below as this caused Samus to arch her back, meaning her chest was thrust out and her bountiful breasts once again bounced up and down beautifully, making for quite a show.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhh!” Samus found herself grunting and groaning as the Space Pirates continued to double-pound her, claiming her pussy and ass as their own. Her mouth was dry and her jaw was impossibly sore, but she couldn’t help it, not with the alien criminals thrusting into her with such ferocity and at such speeds.

The Space Pirate laying on the floor reached up and took hold of Samus’s bouncing breasts as she bucked her hips and rode his foot-long cock, and the bounty hunter shuddered and groaned as she felt the creature fondle and squeeze her tits with her clawed hands, leaving little bloody marks on her soft flesh. Meanwhile, the Space Pirate behind her seemed determined to fill Samus’s bowels with its extraterrestrial speed judging by the brutality with which it was fucking her ass, moving its own hands back down to her waist and holding her still so it could ram its alien meat as deep into her rectum as it possibly could. Both cocks pounded into her one after another, driving Samus crazy and causing both pain and pleasure to shoot through her naked and abused body.

“UNNNGGGHH!!” Samus groaned as the Space Pirate sodomizing her gave a particularly hard and deep thrust, pounding her ass like a monstrous jackhammer.

After several more minutes of brutal fucking, Samus once again heard the familiar hissing sound that indicated the Space Pirates were about to cum. This time they truly came at the same time (perhaps as a result of their hive mind mentality?), and so Samus felt her eyes widen in shock as she felt both of the Space Pirates cum inside her. The one thrusting upwards into her cunt unleashed the third load of cum into her womb that evening, blasting the inner walls of her womb with ropes of hot white juice, while the one ramming her in the ass unleashed a veritable river of cum deep into her bowels, filling her intestines with its fiery hot seed. It was the cum in her ass that caused Samus to wince the most, not just because she had never before had anyone cum in her ass, but also because of the sheer _amount_ ; the Space Pirate just seemed to keep cumming and cumming, as though it was unloading every ounce it had into the bounty hunter’s bowels.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the Space Pirates stopped cumming inside her. The one that had fucked her ass was the first to pull out, spreading the bounty hunter’s cheeks with one hand as it withdrew its cock with the other, laughing its guttural laugh as it saw the veritable stream of cum leaking out of her bowels. A moment later, it was free, and Samus was able to collapse onto the chest of the Space Pirate below her before it, too, withdrew its cock from within her cunt and tossed her (once again) unceremoniously onto the floor.

That was when Samus struck.

Throughout the brutal double-pounding she had just endured, Samus had slowly begun to feel the strength return to her arms and legs as the paralysis faded away. Each time the Space Pirates thrust into her ass or cunt, she felt a little more of the stun blast fade away until she could move not only her fingers and toes, but her hands and feet as well. By the time the two extraterrestrials finally came inside her, the paralysis had all but gone, and Samus Aran was back in action.

Ignoring the fact she was covered in blood and leaking cum out of every hole, Samus quickly swept the legs out from beneath both of the Space Pirates as they stood over her, catching them by surprise and sending both of them fumbling to the ground. The naked bounty hunter was on them in a heartbeat, delivering blow after blow as they struggled just to stand.

She killed the first one – the Space Pirate who had fucked her mouth and then her cunt – by gouging both of its eyes out with her thumbs before twisting its head around 180 degrees, snapping it entirely.

The second one, the first one to claim her, the one who had fucked her into the floor and then brutally sodomized her, she was more creative with. Spinning around just as it was standing back up, Samus kicked it in the face with her bare foot and sent it scrambling backwards once again. With the creature stunned and grabbing at its aching face, Samus quickly reached down, took hold of its flailing cock – the cock that had violated her more than any other ever had – and then tore it straight from its body.

The Space Pirate shrieked horrendously as Samus removed its penis, leaving behind nothing but a crooked stump from which blood spewed like water out of a hydrant. Its shrill cry out of pain and agony was cut short, however, when Samus quickly shoved its dismembered cock into its open mouth and right down its throat. Grabbing hold of the Space Pirate’s head with her one free hand so it wouldn’t escape, Samus then drove the other as deep into the creature’s esophagus as she could, forcing it to swallow its own bloodied organ.

“Choke,” she hissed. It was both the first and the last thing the Space Pirate ever heard Samus say.

After a few moments of gurgling and thrashing, the Space Pirate’s struggles began to weaken and then ceased as it choked to death on its own dismembered cock. Once Samus was certain that the creature was dead, she withdrew her arm out from its throat, leaving its organ buried deep within. Samus delivered one final kick to the back of its neck as it fell to the ground, just in case, severing its spine.

With her ordeal at an end, Samus finally took the opportunity to look down at herself. Still as naked as the day she was born, she was practically covered in blood and cum, with generous amounts of the later still leaking out of her cunt and ass. Cuts and scrapes likewise crisscrossed her entire body, particularly on her breasts and around her hips and abdomen.

 _Still, nothing a bath and some medicine won’t fix_ , Samus thought to herself, stoic and steadfast as ever. Seemingly unconcerned about the state of her body, the naked bounty hunter looked back up and surveyed the interior of her ship to find it littered with the corpses of her enemies, nine in total, all of them killed by her hand. _Plus nine Space Pirate bounties. Not bad._

“Sorry, boys,” she said to the dead bodies of the Space Pirates laying around her as she wiped some of the blood and cum from her naked form. “You were actually pretty good, all things considered. But I’m _better_.”

With that, Samus confidently and deliberately walked over the corpses of the Space Pirates as she made her way to the cockpit, still entirely naked and clearly not at all concerned about it. She took a seat in her chair and immediately began running diagnostics on the ship. The fight was won, the ordeal was over, and now it was time to get back to work.

First order of business: fixing the damn sensors.


End file.
